


double crossed

by spideremoji



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, ninos there too, not what it seems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideremoji/pseuds/spideremoji
Summary: in the middle of a mission, secret agent ladybug gets betrayed by her partner, chat noir, and sees no other option than a fight to the death.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	double crossed

It was supposed to go all according to Nino's plan. Keeping watch on the cameras, he would give the signal that it was all clear for the two agents to break into the computer room, download some info on a USB, deliver it back to Fu, and call it a day.

"Wait! Hold on, don't go in there yet." 

Ladybug's shoulders drooped. Letting out a sigh, she looked over her shoulder and met Chat's sheepish gaze. He knew how badly she wanted to go home and sleep, especially since they got called for this mission last minute. 

Instead of laying in a bed, however, she found herself crammed inside an air duct on her hands and knees. 

"The guard went back into the room. I'm not sure why... He's doing something on the computer." Ladybug groaned as Nino's voice came through her earpiece.

Rubbing her eyes, she pressed a finger to the earpiece so that she could talk. "Have we been caught?"

Nino was quick to answer. "No, he would've put this place on lockdown by now. Sit tight dudes, I'll see if I can lure him out again." 

Her earpiece went quiet as Nino got to work. Ladybug shifted her weight from one knee to the other and tried not to focus on how they began to ache.

"You alright, Bug?" 

Ladybug met Chat's worried eyes from behind her and shook her head. Slowly, she settled herself down on the cold metal of the vent and laid on her stomach.

"Yeah, I just want to get this over with as soon as possible..." She mumbled.

Chat let out a hum in understanding, and silence fell upon the two for a few moments. 

She wondered what was taking Nino so long. She tried to ignore the hollow feeling in her stomach at the thought of them getting caught. Not that they wouldn't be able to get out of the situation, but the thought of how much extra work that would create made Ladybug grow frustrated simply at the thought.

_I really shouldn't have stayed up last night binging that show with Alya, I'm running on no sleep..._

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt Chat poke her on her rear.

"What are you doing?" Ladybug spoke in a deadpan tone, not bothering to lift up her head or look at her partner.

"Nothing, just bored." Another poke. She didn't need to look at him to tell he had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"... Stop playing with my butt."

"But it's so cute!" Chat gave another poke, making a soft "boop" noise that made Ladybug chuckle.

"I told you before, no shenanigans while we work. You promised me!" She turned her head to him. Despite the scolding tone, she couldn't fight back her smile. 

"Well, my Lady... What if I'm feeling a little... _traitorous_?" 

Ladybug saw Chat's smile turn into a devilish grin. Placing his hands on the front of her waist, he lifted her up enough to lay himself down and press a kiss to her clothed core, causing her to gasp at the sensation.

"Wh- Chat!" Lifting up her upper body and supporting herself with her elbows, she clenched her fists when another spike of heat shot through her body as Chat gave another kiss. 

Moving her head down, she peered below her and looked at Chat, who was now on his back, and was astonished when he _dared_ to give her a wink.

Ladybug shuddered when her partner pressed his lips harder into her center. She took note of his questioning look when his fingers hooked around the waistband of her skin-tight pants. 

"... Please," She whimpered.

Giving a smile that felt too heartwarming for the situation, Chat pulled down her pants, managing to grab her panties alongside them, and left her lower-half completely bare.

Thank god their earpieces were push-to-talk.

Still, not wanting to risk being heard, Ladybug pressed a hand to her mouth and muffled her moan when Chat dragged his tongue up to her clit. Lapping at the arousal that had begun to come out, the agent couldn't help but start when her partner let out a loud hum. 

She would kill him for going against his word if she wasn't in such a paradise right now. 

Ripping her hand away from her mouth, Ladybug panted. The ducts seemed to be getting hotter and hotter with every lick Chat gave, and the times where his lips locked around her clit and gave a small suck to them didn't help. 

When his tongue slid into her entrance, she felt like she was going to explode.

"... Okay, I think I've just about done it. Turns out, the guy was using the computer to play RuneScape, what a fuckin' mad man! He's like, glued to the seat too. Can't blame him, but I've lured one of his buddies back in and they're trying to convince him to stop playing." Nino's voice cut through Ladybug's veil of ecstasy, and she was tempted to rip her earpiece out. 

She gave a little wiggle as to signal Chat to stop, but it seemed to only encourage him, as he quickly replaced his tongue with two of his fingers. 

"Chat- come on! N... Gah, he's gunna tell us to move any minute!" 

"Yeah, and you're close, aren't you? Just relax, lovebug. Let the feeling take you away." Chat whispered. She wasn't sure why he sounded so out of breath, but maybe he was feeling the heat of the enclosed space too. He began to move his fingers in and out of her and lapped at her clit like a starving man.

Letting out another whimper, Ladybug had half the mind to respond to Nino before he got suspicious.

"Umm, y-yeah okay. Let us know when we're free to drop in," She let go of the button on her earpiece just in time, as Chat's movements began to fill her mind again. Every thrust of his fingers and flick of his tongue made something in her lower stomach build, and she felt like the heat was going to consume her.

"You alright there, Ladybug?" Nino's concerned voice made her swear under her breath.

"Yeah! It's just hot in here, that's all." 

Chat snickered. 

She was about to berate him when he began to go faster. Letting out a high-pitched moan, everything began to feel too much. She was getting swept away. Swept away in the feeling of... of...

"C-Chat! Ch-! Ah-Adrien!" Ladybug curled into herself and squeezed her eyes shut as she let the feeling of her orgasm overtake her. She was breathing heavily with her face against the metal of the duct, and her body gave a small jerk when Chat pressed one final kiss to her lower lips before putting her pants back on. 

"Now, now, Bugaboo. What did I tell you about saying our real names during a mission? What if someone finds us out?" Chat spoke in a teasing voice.

Ladybug couldn't will herself to snap back. Her sharp tongue was dulled by the feelings of pleasure that still lingered. All she could do is try to catch her breath, though she did give a small glare which was countered with a loving gaze.

This man was going to be the death of her. 

Chat stretched his arm up to Ladybug's face and drew tiny circles on her cheek while she caught her breath. The sensation of his fingers softly gliding across her skin made her heart flutter.

As she came down from her high, Ladybug yawned. She was always tired after their sexcapades, and the pampering in her afterglow certainly didn't help. Her eyes began to feel heavier and heavier until she finally closed them. Maybe, just maybe, she would be able to get a few minutes of rest before it was time to-

"Alright! He left, you guys can go in now!"

Ladybug's eyes shot open. 

She let out a growl that rivaled her partner's namesake, crawling over to the opening in the duct. Detaching the cover with a simple punch, Ladybug dropped down into the room and wobbled, falling on her ass almost immediately.

"Woah, you okay there?" Chat looked down at her from the duct. 

"Peachy," Forcing herself to get up, she stepped out of the way so Chat could drop down as well. 

"Sorry for making you guys wait for so long! But hey, at least we weren't pressed for time or anything!"

Ladybug never felt more prepared to kill someone than at that very moment.

Her partner seemed to sense this, as he quickly moved his attention from his fuming (yet ever so adorable) girlfriend to the computer before them. Taking a small USB out of his pocket, he placed it inside the computer's USB slot and began work on transferring the files they needed.

He tried his best to ignore the holes that Ladybug's gaze burned into the back of his head. 

When the transfer was complete, Chat took out the USB and placed it back inside his pocket. He made sure to close any windows that would tip off their interference with the computer, and gave Ladybug a thumbs up.

She gave a yawn in response.

Nino's voice pierced their ears as he shouted in a panic. "Shit shit shit - guys, there's someone on their way back! You need to hide, now!" 

Snapping into action mode, the two quickly scanned the room for a place to hide. Spotting a small closet, Chat ran and opened the door as Ladybug dashed inside. As soon as Chat entered the closet himself and shut the door, two workers walked into the room.

It was hard to make out what they were saying, so they had to rely on Nino to give any important details should any come up. 

In the meantime, though, Chat took this opportunity to try and clear the air. The more he dwelled on the situation, the more second thoughts he had about his actions. What if he went too far?

"Hey Ladybug, um... I'm sorry. I know I said I wouldn't do that type of thing during missions anymore, but you were looking incredibly-

"Tired?" Ladybug supplied.

"... Well, yeah. You seemed like you were really stressed out. I felt bad, so I thought I could help you, uh, de-stress? But I'm so sorry if I went out of your comfort zone, and I-" 

Ladybug raised a hand to pause Chat's ramblings.

"You didn't go out of my comfort zone. If I wanted you to stop, I would have let you know with a kick or something. I'm just so done with tonight, y'know?" Rubbing her temples as she talked, she gave Chat a small grin.

"I still enjoyed it, thank you. And it did help me de-stress, I just want to go to bed now." 

Chat beamed and gave a nod, accepting her apology. "Me too! I can see it now. You, me, snuggling under the covers after a hard day's work..." He closed his eyes and gave a wistful sigh as he began to daydream. 

Shaking her head at her partner's dramatics, she tried to focus on any sounds coming from outside the closet door. She couldn't make out much, but she knew the workers were still there and were talking about... something. She really wished Nino would hurry along, but...

Ladybug focused on Chat, who was leaning against the door and still had his eyes closed. His bright smile shifted to a subtle one, and she knew he was lost in dreamland.

_When I'm with him, things aren't so bad..._

As her eyes trailed downwards, she found herself slowly getting on her knees. There was still a subtle ache from her time in the air ducts, but she found it tolerable for this moment. Leaning forward, she pressed one hand against Chat's waist for support and used her other to lightly glide a finger along the very apparent bulge in his pants.

She decided that Nino can take as long as he wants.

"Where's your mind going, kitty cat?" Ladybug looked up to find Chat's wide eyes peering down at her. Red quickly bloomed across his face as he blushed and stuttered out a response.

"I-I'm sorry, um, I was thinking about... us." 

"That so?" Ladybug grinned, palming him through his trousers. 

Chat gasped. Now that he was snapped out of his daydreams, he became acutely aware of the dangers that laid behind the door he was leaning against.

"Hey, buh... Bug, I thought you said no shenanigans? This might be a dangerous place to do this..." He gently laid a hand on the top of his partner's head. 

Ladybug placed a kiss to Chat's bulge and took note of the small jolt it gave him. "I dunno, I think I'm feeling a little _treacherous_."

"Hey, that's my line! I'm pretty sure I said traitorous, though." 

"I know, but I think 'treacherous' is sexier." The agent moved her hands to hook her thumbs inside the waistband of Chat's pants.

Chat took in a sharp breath. 

"You can dish it out but can't take it, huh?" Ladybug paused her movements and waited for the signal to continue.

Letting out a chuckle, Chat gave a small nod in encouragement. 

Before either of them could proceed, Nino's voice came into their ears once more.

"Hey dudes, I'm really sorry about this, but this is taking a bit more work than I thought. This might go way longer than intended, but I'm trying my best here." 

Sighing and removing her hands from Chat, Ladybug pressed the button on her earpiece and opened her mouth. She was stopped, however, by Chat beating her to the punch.

"That's alright man, take your time. We won't be going anywhere." 

Giving his girlfriend a wink, Ladybug shook her head and gave a tiny smile.

"I wonder how far we'd be able to go during this mission," Chat jerked his head lightly towards the closet door. "But you'd probably fall asleep in no time, and your snoring would definitely give us away."

"Excuse you!" Ladybug gasped in mock offense. "I bet you'd be the first to throw in the towel!" 

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yeah, a fight to the death!"

Chat smirked. "You mean a fight to the _little_ death?"

Ladybug grinned from ear to ear, holding a devious look in her eyes.

"Exactly,"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the mi-sled, but im not much of a toboggan person.
> 
> hope u enjoyed nonetheless


End file.
